


Need

by Jain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: je_holiday, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have their coping mechanisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pipsqueaks](http://pipsqueaks.livejournal.com/).

Sometimes Maru wondered how he'd ended up dating the two most uptight members of KAT-TUN. Maru tended to take life easy, and he preferred the people around him to do the same. On the other hand, even with their prissiness, Ueda and Kame _combined_ managed to be less high-maintenance than Jin. Not that that was saying much.

Besides, there were benefits to the situation that weren't obvious to the casual observer. Maru leaned against the doorjamb and gazed at the scene playing out in his bedroom.

"No, keep them spread, just like that," Ueda murmured, his soft voice at odds with the underlying note of command, demanding an unquestioning obedience that Maru knew Kame was only too happy to give. Accordingly, Kame choked back a moan and his thighs trembled, but he held his position, spread open to Ueda's--and Maru's--appreciative gaze.

Ueda pressed a seemingly absent kiss to Kame's right knee, stroked his fingers down the quivering length of his inner thigh.

"Come on," Kame said. Maru wondered how long Ueda had been playing with him to get him to sound that strung-out and desperate. "Please, God, just--"

"Not yet," Ueda said. Kame's mouth snapped shut and he fell silent. "I still want to touch you, and taste you, and lick you all over, and maybe _then_ I'll fuck you. Or maybe Maru will do it, since he's being so good and patient."

Kame's eyes widened and he turned his head towards Maru; apparently, he'd missed his entrance. Maru half-considered pointing out that it wasn't patience that had kept him rooted to the doorway so much as the same impulse that made him enjoy porn, but that confession would be counterproductive.

Ueda smirked at him in a way that suggested he was already aware of what was running through Maru's head. "You coming?" he asked.

Maru pushed off from the doorframe and crossed over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He didn't bother taking it off; Kame had confessed once to liking that look, and Maru tried to oblige him with semi-regularity. Ueda's sidelong look and small, private smile suggested that he liked it as well; or perhaps he just liked seeing Kame get all hot and bothered over Maru looking like a debauched salaryman.

Up close, Kame was quite obviously thrumming with tension. His pupils were blown dark and wide, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. Maru slid one finger slickly down Kame's arm, then slipped it into his mouth to taste salt and soap and a faint hint of musk.

Kame twitched, but didn't reach out to either of them, or even try to beg; Ueda liked him begging, but not until he'd really worked for the privilege.

Ueda smiled his approval at Kame's show of restraint and ran an indulgent, proprietary hand along Kame's side. "Do you want to suck him?" he asked, teasingly, the question directed at Kame. It wasn't that Ueda never ordered Maru around in bed, but it tended to take a different form. Kame needed the particular release that came from letting someone else seize control of the reins; Maru was willing to indulge Ueda's own complementary predilections and even to enjoy the game, but he didn't _need_ it, and that made all the difference.

Kame licked his lips. "Yes."

That was more than enough invitation for Maru. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and rose up to straddle Kame's shoulders, then shoved pants and briefs down together and pressed forward until Kame was sucking him down with a muffled moan. A sound came from behind Maru that may have been a breath of laughter. Kame flicked his tongue hard beneath the head of Maru's cock, and Maru was abruptly too busy making embarrassingly needy noises to worry about what Ueda might be doing.

Occasionally Kame would shudder or draw in a sharp breath through his nose, and Maru knew that Ueda was making good on his earlier promise. But then Kame's hot, wet mouth would suck him with renewed dedication, and Maru would be hard pressed not to give it up and just come down Kame's throat as he so obviously wanted.

Ueda's sudden "Stop" almost didn't register, and then Maru's hips, which had been thrusting gently in and out, stuttered to a stop. Pulling out of Kame's mouth took serious effort, and Kame made a disgruntled sound as Maru's cock slipped free of his lips.

Maru was pretty sure he knew what Ueda had in mind, though, and, indeed, Kame minded that minor loss a lot less when Maru's cock was sliding into his tight ass. His eyes fluttered shut, and Maru bent his head to brush a kiss over each eyelid before drawing back a little so that he could have the leverage to fuck him in earnest.

One of Ueda's slim hands played with Kame's nipples, twisting one and then the other, while he slid two fingers of the other hand into Kame's mouth for him to suck on. The first and best lesson Maru had learned from Ueda was how to make it really last, and it was a quarter of an hour or more later when Ueda, who'd been listening to Kame's moans with the air of a connoisseur, slipped a hand between Maru's and Kame's bodies to wrap his hand around Kame's erection and stroke him five, six times until he came.

Maru didn't bother looking to Ueda; he just let himself follow Kame's lead, coming with a shout of pleasure into Kame's shuddering body. He pulled out carefully. Before he'd finished stripping off the condom, Ueda had taken his place, Kame whimpering slightly as Ueda slid into him with no warning or preparation beyond a steadying hand on his hip.

Maru tossed the condom in the trash and flopped onto his side to watch. Ueda seemed to be feeling generous that night, or maybe he just knew how far Kame needed to be pushed before he was done; Maru had never asked what esoteric means Ueda used to determine that particular balance. Either way, he only fucked him until Kame was hard again and then let himself come quickly and silently, biting his lip with white, even teeth.

By then, Maru was more than recovered. He crawled over into the space Ueda vacated and took Kame's hard, wet cock into his mouth, two fingers slipping easily into Kame's ass and curling upwards with blunt pressure for the half a minute it took before Kame was coming with a choked moan.

Maru swallowed quickly and then lay his head against Kame's bony hip for a brief moment, catching his breath and feeling the gentle heave of Kame's abdomen as he did the same. Wet, warm cotton dropped onto his ear, startling him, and Ueda giggled. "That wasn't nice," Maru said, even as he sat up to swipe the cloth over his sticky skin and tossed it to Kame so that he could do the same.

Ueda shrugged. "I could've let you fall asleep, and then you would've woken up tomorrow morning with your face stuck to Kame's short hairs."

"Ew," Kame mumbled into the pillow where he'd dropped his head after he'd finished cleaning himself with finicky precision. He sounded more than half-asleep already, and Maru yawned in sympathetic reaction. He reached to untangle the blankets that were trailing off the side of the bed.

"Hard day at the office?" Maru asked when he'd finished that task, as though he hadn't been there through the frustrating session with a choreographer who couldn't seem to understand that dancing while singing--or even lip-synching--meant you couldn't go all out from stop to finish without ending up on the floor. And not in the good way.

"Fuckin' asshole," Kame slurred, and Maru grinned. Five shots or two good orgasms were what it typically took to get Kame loose enough to even consider disrespecting his authority figures. Maru felt there was no shame in admitting that he tried to provide the latter rather than the former as often as possible.

Ueda smiled back at him from the other side of Kame, his face bright and relaxed in stark contrast with the closed-off expression he'd worn for most of the day. "Welcome home," he said.


End file.
